


sinn n’han a`tedd

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: В этом мире всё было иначе –  среди смога, неона, стекла и бетона, грязи и проводов, в этом бесконечном городе, говорящем на сотне языков, никого не удивляют её мечи и его острые уши. Они были в безопасности, потеряв чувство времени, став тем, кем они не были на самом деле.Работа написана в подарок для Victoria_Maior, я надеюсь, что тебе понравится <3
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	sinn n’han a`tedd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria_Maior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victoria_Maior).



«Аваллак’х?» – Цири выходит из своей комнаты, потягиваясь и довольно щурясь. Здесь редко бывает солнечно, но сегодня яркие солнечные лучи разбудили её около полудня. 

«Доброе утро, Зираэль», – отвечает эльф, не глядя на неё. Слишком занят, копаясь во внутренностях бионического протеза руки, лежащего перед ним на заваленном бумагами, деталями и инструментами столе. 

«Здорово! – молодой человек с волосами всех цветов радуги, очевидно, обладатель протеза, поднимает левую руку в приветственном жесте, и обращается уже к Кревану. – Не против, если я закурю?»

«Против». 

Аваллак’х очень сильно хотел прямо сейчас повернуться и посмотреть на Цири. Он мог в деталях представить, как она мягко ступает босыми ногами по залитому солнцем полу, как на ходу собирает волосы в пучок, открывает холодильник, задумчиво стоит, положив одну руку на талию, футболка, в которой она спала, задирается, и на внутренней стороне бедра можно рассмотреть лепестки розы. Рука дрогнула, провода заискрили. Вдох-выдох. Никаких роз и никаких бёдер. 

Цири краем глаза наблюдает за Креваном. Ей нравилось смотреть, как он работает, и если бы он сейчас был один, то она непременно подсела бы к нему и завела пустой разговор, вглядываясь в сосредоточенное лицо. Возможно, стала бы вытаскивать из-под носа нужные инструменты. Пару раз она так делала, эльф смешно злился, а потом дольше приличного смотрел на неё. Влюблёнными глазами? Возможно, да. Уже полгода они жили в совершенном спокойствии, она забыла о том, что такое бесконечный бег сквозь время и пространство, жить в одном месте не больше недели, потом вновь прыгать в портал, оставляя всё позади. Здесь всё иначе – среди смога, неона, стекла и бетона, грязи и проводов, в этом бесконечном городе, говорящем на сотне языков, где никого не удивляют её мечи и его острые уши, здесь они были в безопасности. 

Ей нравилось, как все складывалось – как Аваллак’х смотрел на неё, как иногда нежно поправлял ей волосы. Она всё чаще ловила себя на том, как ей хорошо рядом с ним. Смеяться, рассказывать истории, даже слушать его занудные нравоучения. Это была игра, в которую она никогда не играла. Медленное, постепенное развитие отношений – такое приятное состояние полёта, невесомости, когда что-то может получиться, а может, и нет. Но, во всяком случае, оба участника игры замечают взаимные чувства другого и, растягивая удовольствие, не стремятся торопить события. Она думает об этом, одеваясь в своей спальне, прислушиваясь к разговорам за стеной и шуму города за окном. День обещает быть очень хорошим. 

Цири зашнуровывает высокие сапоги, набрасывает на плечи черный плащ, поправляет перевязь, и, хлопнув дверью, мягкими быстрыми шагами выходит через длинный тускло освещенный коридор на лестницу. Она ни о чем не думает, пока спускается вниз, этаж за этажом. Но наблюдатель бы легко проследил изменения на её лице – полуулыбка становится хищной ухмылкой, глаза сощуриваются. Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон, королева Цинтры, княжна Бругге и Соддена, наследница Инис Ард Скеллиг и Инис Ан Скеллиг, сюзеренка Аттре и Абб Ярра, наследная принцесса Нильфгаарда становится Фалькой. Имя бунтарки и убийцы настолько прочно срослось с ней, что сейчас мятежная полуэльфка охотно подменяет ведьмачку примерно раз в две недели, или иногда чаще, тут уж как повезёт. Просто Цири не умеет убивать людей, а вот Фалька...

Она растворяется в городе, смешавшись с толпой. Поначалу этот мир напугал её – слишком большой, громкий и яркий. Но это были первые секунды, когда она только вдохнула полной грудью воздух, пропитанный запахами озона, горящей пластмассы, острой еды, нагретой резины и креозота. 

Полгода назад Цири упала из портала на мокрый асфальт, в лужу с радужными разводами бензина. Темно, холодно, пахнет чем-то кислым, в горле защипало. 

«Курва мать», – выругалась она сквозь зубы. Тошнота подступила с новой силой. 

«Вставай, Зираэль», – Аваллак’х протянул ей руку, но она, поморщившись, поднялась без его помощи. 

«Куда ты нас притащил?» – Цири, как казалось на первый взгляд, никакого лишнего смысла не вкладывала в это «нас», но эльф обратил на это внимание, и непроизвольно улыбнулся. «Нас» звучало очень приятно. 

«Я понятия не имею», – он направился в сторону шумящей улицы и Цири последовала за ним. 

«Объяснись немедленно!» – крикнула она, но её голос тут же затих, и она восторженно вздохнула. 

В свинцовые тяжелые облака вонзались сотни высоких башен из стекла и металла, всё это великолепие вспыхивало яркими огнями до самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз. С неба лил дождь, и его шелест смешивался с совершенно новыми звуками, которые манили и звали к себе – рев, свист, гул незнакомой речи в сочетании с непонятной музыкой, хлопки, шорохи, крики… Во рту ощущался привкус металла. 

«Удивительно…» – это был её мир, с первого взгляда. Здесь никто не будет задавать лишних вопросов, и никто не будет отвечать на твои вопросы. Но у Цири их и не было. 

Она тихонько дважды ударила по наушнику – ей нравилась музыка этого мира. Ритмичная, она позволяла расслабиться и настроиться на нужную волну. Сейчас ей нужно максимально очистить разум, ни о чем не думать и размеренно дышать, но в голове роятся мысли, а дыхание сбивчивое и неглубокое. Отчего-то она очень волнуется. 

Поигрывая тяжелыми кольцами на тонких пальцах, та женщина, с глазами, точно у Йеннифэр – поразительного фиолетового цвета, сказала: «Мне нужна его голова, там чип с нужной мне информацией, постарайся его не задеть». 

Да, глаза, как у Йен. Только у чародейки это была цветущая в мае сирень, а у нанимательницы Цири – неоновые огни, искусственные и холодные. 

«Не задену, не беспокойся, – гордо вздернула нос Цири. – Ты, главное, деньги мне плати». 

Чип, так чип. Цири вообще теперь сложно удивить. С тех пор, как они попали в этот мир, скрываясь, эльфскому Знающему и молодой ведьмачке пришлось выживать, используя то, что у них получается лучше всего. У Кревана это была магия, а у Цири это оказалось её потрясающее владение мечом. 

Цири сворачивает с широких ярко освещенных улиц в узкие переулки, на которые ей указала заказчица, где приходится идти, постоянно задевая плечами других людей. Наконец, она замечает в толпе свою жертву – ничем не примечательный молодой человек. Цири следует за ним, музыка в ушах становится громче, ритм учащается. 

Она ведет его пару кварталов, спускается за ним в метро. Ей, собственно, неважно, заметит он слежку или нет – если заметит, то так даже интереснее. В один момент Цири кажется, что она потеряла мужчину из виду, но только на мгновение – он готовится выходить у соседних дверей.

Они выходят наверх в трущобах, где освещение несколько менее яркое, но куда более хаотичное, чем в остальной части города. Небо не испещрено множеством рекламы, а гигантские полузаброшенные дома, кажется, удерживает от падения одна только магия. Но в этом мире магии нет. Хотя, как посмотреть. Все эти провода, электричество, голограммы, проекции, сети, льды, протезы, оружие – это что-то близкое к магии, и Цири в этом совершенно ничего не понимает. И это приводит её в полнейший восторг.

Цири сворачивает вслед за мужчиной в темный переулок. Музыка останавливается, меч выскальзывает из ножен. Цири дышит редко и глубоко, по-ведьмачьи тихо приближается быстрыми шагами. Он останавливается метрах в десяти, на другом конце и медленно поворачивается к ней, рукой нащупывая оружие в кобуре. Этого она не могла предвидеть, и она совершает самую большую ошибку, которая только возможна – ей становится страшно, и она не может придумать, что делать дальше. 

Кровь стучит в ушах. 

Время будто замедляется, и Цири видит, как мужчина выхватывает пистолет, направляет на неё и стреляет.

Цири не остается ничего другого, кроме как, глубоко вдохнув, прыгнуть в пустоту между временем и пространством. 

Зеленая вспышка, меч входит под ребрами, как в масло. 

«Блять», – Цири не то стонет, не то шепчет. Как глупо с её стороны – бежать сквозь миры, скрываться, прятаться, найти, наконец, мир, где её никто не найдет. Она только недавно, пару часов назад, сидя на кровати, задумалась о том, как все прекрасно складывается. И как можно было не подумать о том, что у этого идиота с чипом в башке тоже может быть оружие. Как она не смогла этого предусмотреть? Слишком расслабилась? Все было слишком хорошо? Фалька исчезает в самый неподходящий момент, когда её хладнокровное безумие так нужно. Теперь их точно найдут, это дело пары часов, в лучшем случае. Надо срочно вернуться домой. 

Но сначала придется завершить начатое. Надо успокоиться. Может, обойдётся, хотя бы ещё несколько дней. 

Цири одним резким движением отрубает голову и, в знак своеобразного уважения, опускает окровавленными пальцами холодные веки на голубых льдистых глазах. Как у Кревана. Во внешности вообще есть что-то схожее – точеный нос, тонкие губы, острые высокие скулы. Но глаза, с застывшими в них испугом и удивлением, выглядят слишком похожими. 

Аваллак’х уже наверняка обо всем знает и волнуется. И посмотрит на неё точно таким же удивленно-обеспокоенным взглядом. 

«Зираэль, надо бежать», – голос надломится, и эльф скрестит на груди руки, прислонившись к стене. 

Это случилось бы рано или поздно, ведь всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Цири думает, что у них были замечательные полгода вместе. Её смешит сама ситуация, но это что-то сродни истерике, она напугана, но пытается не подавать виду, прежде всего самой себе. С отрубленной головой в мешке за спиной она ловит такси, едет к заказчице, отдав последние деньги за дорогу. Кровь просачивается сквозь ткань на сиденье, но Цири абсолютно все равно. Она откидывается на пропахшую сигаретным дымом и бензином спинку и закрывает глаза.

Когда они встретились с Аваллак’хом вновь, она думала, что это опять какая-то его эльфская афера, что он преследует и будет впредь преследовать только свои интересы. Но она слишком умна, чтобы не замечать на себе его нежные взгляды и бережные прикосновения, которые со временем длятся все дольше и дольше, чем это необходимо. Она сама поначалу поставила себе условие – исключительно деловые отношения, и почти сразу же это условие нарушила. Аваллак’х наверняка тоже стремился к такому, идеальному, варианту развития событий, в котором они с Цири – просто деловые партнёры. Но ни у него, ни у Цири ничего не выходит с этим, и это вовсе не так уж и плохо. Теперь Цири вместо чувства полёта ощущает падение в пустоту, хрупкий мир рушится прямо в её запачканных кровью руках. Она просит водителя подождать и, надев капюшон, выбегает под дождь. 

«Чип цел?» – женщина придирчиво рассматривает отрубленную голову. 

«Ничего не трещало и не взрывалось, если ты об этом», – Цири нервно протирает меч от крови и, закончив, небрежно роняет на устланный дорогими коврами пол окровавленный платок. 

Хмыкнув, женщина надевает тонкие перчатки, берет скальпель и надрезает кожу возле уха, в месте довольно яркой татуировки с изображением странного дракона, и, поддев скальпелем, достает чип, оборвав идущие к нему проводки. Вскрыв защитную оболочку, она, наконец, вынимает устройство и подключает его к большому компьютеру. По экрану бегут зеленые строчки, освещая её красивое лицо, она улыбается и удовлетворенно кивает головой. 

«Деньги я тебе перевела», – пара щелчков на встроенной в руку панели. 

«Приятно иметь с тобой дело», – Дежурный ответ. Цири разворачивается на каблуках и направляется к выходу. 

«Я буду иметь тебя в виду на будущее, Фалька», – но Цири уже не слышит этих слов и бегом возвращается в машину. Теперь точно домой. Перед тем, как они исчезнут из этого мира навсегда, осталась пара нерешенных дел. Сейчас ей очень хочется сделать хоть что-то с этой повисшей в воздухе взаимной влюбленностью, прояснить ситуацию, подтолкнуть историю к её логическому развитию. Креван терпелив, как все эльфы, он будет ждать ещё вечность. Но у них нет вечности – всего пару часов. Уже, наверное, меньше.

Голубое пламя на кончиках пальцев – припой плавится, и цепь снова замыкается. Кажется, готово, ничего сложного. 

Аваллак’х никогда бы не подумал, что придётся делать что-то такое: чинить бионические протезы в далеком мире, который так похож на его собственный.

Технологии этого мира – суть магия, только будто бы более капризная и требующая немного иного обращения. Но Aen Elle творили и не такое, и Знающий быстро разобрался. 

«Попробуй, должно работать», – он отдаёт мужчине руку. 

«Ага, спасибо», – тот пару раз щёлкает пальцами и закуривает. 

«Я же тебя просил», – морщится эльф. 

«При всем уважении, Креван, мы тут битых пять часов сидим, – но все-таки тушит сигарету об стол. – Давно хотел спросить: этот твой огонь из пальцев, и уши… Это, типа, имплантаты?» 

«Да, – он готов к таким вопросам. – Уши чтобы слышать лучше, а пальцы ты сам видел». 

«Забавный ты парень: взялся как из ниоткуда, мастерскую на дому открыл, всё такое. Откуда ты вообще?»

«Тир на Лиа», – Аваллак’х не видит смысла врать. Все равно звучит как что-то, что очень далеко. 

«Вообще не представляю, где это. А подружка твоя? Оттуда же?»

«Подружка?» – у Кревана всегда плохо получалось скрывать раздражение. 

«Да не, не, я не лезу, – взъерошив волосы, он направился к двери. – Деньги уже у тебя».

Закрыв за ним дверь, эльф обессиленно опускается в кресло. 

«Подружка», – шепчет он в тишине. Нет, это звучит просто ужасно. 

В его планы не входило влюбляться. Он отчетливо помнит, как они второй раз встретились с Цири. Это было, по меньшей мере, странно. 

«Я могу тебе помочь, Зираэль», – она не согласится, но его это не волнует. Девушка в опасности, она не справится в одиночку, погубит себя и всех, кто ей дорог. Нельзя, чтобы дар Старшей крови попал в руки к Ястребу. 

«С чего мне принимать твоё предложение?» – как он и предполагал, Цири скрестила руки на груди и взглянула на него исподлобья. 

«Это не предложение, Зираэль», – Всё обернулось хуже, чем могло бы. Красные всадники почти настигли её, она уже почти ощущала кожей холодное дыхание Эредина, видела в каждом встречном его узнаваемый профиль, острый нос, кривую ухмылку, ледяной блеск голубых глаз. Ещё немного, он протянет руку, и Цири не останется ничего другого, кроме как вложить свою ладонь в ястребиные когти. Ей нужен Аваллак’х, хотя бы потому, что он не отдаст её Эредину. 

«Веди. Я не дура, в конце концов», – она слишком устала, чтобы спорить. Если бы Дикая охота не дышала ей в спину, Цири стала бы подробнее выяснять условия сделки с дьяволом, но сейчас у неё совершенно нет на это ни времени, ни сил. 

«Конечно. Дитя Старшей крови попросту не может быть дурой», – стойкое ощущение, будто бы он это когда-то говорил. 

Ему больно смотреть на Цири – если бы не ужасный воспаленный шрам, то сейчас на него бы озлобленно, как загнанный волчонок, смотрела бы растрёпанная Лара. Они так похожи, что ком в горле мешает Кревану дышать. 

Да, это было странно, и это было давно. Цири – это не Лара. И Аваллак’ху больше не нужна Лара, ему нужна Цири, и только Цири. Лара была идеальным проектом, совершенным плодом долгой селекции. Цири это дитя десятков ошибок, и Креван не понимает, как результатом этих ошибок стала она. Это его восхищает. 

Он уже давно не хочет продолжать этот эксперимент, не желает превращать Цири в инструмент в умелых руках, ему ненавистна сама мысль о использовании Цири в чьих бы то ни было целях – он лишь хочет, чтобы она была в безопасности от Дикой охоты, от чародеек, от Эмгыра и от самой себя, от проклятья Старшей крови. Здесь, рядом с ним. Он во что бы то ни стало защитит её. Плевать на Белый хлад, гори синим пламенем Этлина вместе со своим пророчеством, пусть сгинет в небытие Эредин, а море поглотит империю Нильфгаард. 

Тело пронзает спонтанный нервный импульс. Он ни с чем не спутает эти магические вибрации. Магия Старшей крови звучит именно так. 

Он подошёл к окну и взглянул на город. Аваллак’х никогда бы не подумал, что мир далёкого будущего будет так сильно напоминать ему его родной мир. Удивительно – но оба мира стояли на грани катастрофы. Эльфы разочаровались в магии. А люди этого мира разочаровались в прогрессе. И точно так же, как нельзя было спасти этот мир от социальной катастрофы, нельзя было предотвратить поглощение мира Aen Elle Белым хладом. Это все равно, что пытаться остановить табун единорогов, скачущий прямо на тебя. Бессмысленно и бесполезно. 

Сколько бы ты не пытался убежать от конца света, он тебя настигнет, в том или ином виде. Особенно это вероятно, если ты путешествуешь сквозь время и пространство с Цири. Он прекрасно понимает, что она замечает и его взгляды, и прикосновения, и слышит вздохи. И она все понимает. Но они никуда не спешили, потому что думали, что у них в запасе вечность. Они слишком расслабились, забыли, кто они есть на самом деле – не жители этого мира, наемная убийца и мастер по починке и изготовлению бионических протезов. Они – эльфский Знающий и повелительница Времени и Пространства, совершенно не умеющая контролировать свои способности. Им, и это совершенно очевидно, нет места в этом мире – но в неоне и небоскрёбах так легко потеряться, запутаться в проводах, надышавшись ядовитого смога. 

Закат сегодня непривычного алого цвета, небо прямо пылает. У них с Цири есть буквально пара часов, чтобы успеть. 

«Только вот что успеть?» – спрашивает он сам себя, и отвечать «открыть портал и сбежать» не хочется. 

Хлопает дверь. Цири стоит на пороге, напуганная и промокшая, но удивительно красивая, дикая, с растекшейся от дождя тушью и замутненным взглядом. 

Бежать не хочется, хочется совершенно других, определенных вещей. Страх от ожидания конца спокойного мира, страх за жизнь Цири, грусть и сожаление нажимают на спусковой крючок, и Аваллак’х остается в шаге от того, чтобы рухнуть в пропасть полного безрассудства, изумрудно-зеленую, как глаза Цири. Но он старается сохранять хладнокровие, и потому просто прислоняется к стене и скрещивает руки на груди, чтобы не броситься к ней, не обнять, не прижать к себе, не начать целовать лоб, щеки и нос, снимая с неё одежду. 

«Зираэль, – нет, не так. – Цири, Ласточка, надо бежать».

Цири, не говоря ни слова, проходит в комнату, оставляя грязные мокрые следы на полу, скидывает с плеч плащ, распущенные волосы падают на плечи серебряными волнами. Кто-то скажет «мышиные», но это будет наглым враньем. 

«Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?»

«Сказать – не хочу». 

Аваллак’х смотрит на Цири – шрам на её щеке стараниями чародея превратился в красную ниточку, точно нарисованную краской. Будто бы потереть рукавом, и он исчезнет. Цири смотрит на него, и, судя по выражению её глаз, что-то замышляет. Этот легкий прищур и полуулыбку Креван научился распознавать за все то время, что они вместе бегут сквозь миры. Она прекрасна.

Цири мотает головой и, обхватив рукой его за шею, тянет к себе, заставляя наклониться. Всё ближе, и Аваллак’х, нисколько не сопротивляясь, зачарованно смотрит, как в её глазах отражаются неоновые огни улицы, меняющиеся ежесекундно, и кроваво-алое закатное небо. Её губы мягкие и влажные, она целует решительно, жадно, будто желая убедить себя в чем-то, или заставить Кревана поверить. Но его не надо ни в чем убеждать, он с головой бессильно погружается в её тепло и её запах. Цири толкает его на постель, и он вообще не помнит, когда в последний раз в его жизни было что-то такое. Да и не хочет вспоминать. И совершенно не хочет думать о том, что в любой момент их может обдать смертельным холодом, лязгом доспехов и воем гончих. Задумается об этом тогда, когда это случится. Если. 

Она яркая, громкая, оглушающая, у нее удивительно нежная кожа. Волосы падают на лицо, она не дает ни единого шанса перехватить инициативу в свои руки, но Аваллак’х нисколько не против. Цири скользит холодными пальцами по его щеке. В один момент, в последний раз в жизни, он видит перед собой Лару, но она пропадает, меркнет, растворяясь в Цири. Она громче, ярче, слаще, чем Лара, и Цири наконец окончательно заглушает воспоминание о прошлой любви и прошлом предательстве. И Аваллак’х со стоном навсегда отпускает Лару в пасмурное небо. Она становится ничего не выражающим улыбающимся лицом на гигантской голограмме, которая, вспыхнув, сменяется другой. Голубые и фиолетовые огни окрашивают плечи Цири. Пальцы путаются в ее волосах, гладят веснушчатую спину, каждое движение ощущается как совершенно правильное. 

«Нам придется поторопиться, Цири», – если он не скажет этого сейчас, собрав остатки сознания, то всё закончится слишком быстро. 

«Ради всего святого, заткнись», – она закатывает глаза и откидывается назад, тряхнув копной серебряных волос. 

Цири отстраняется, и на губах остается её вкус. Теперь точно пора бежать. 

Одежда остается брошенной на полу, они оставляют абсолютно все здесь, в доме, в который никогда не вернутся. Это все будет разрушено, уничтожено, перевернуто вверх дном. 

Они стоят у окна, держась за руки, и смотрят на город, за полгода ставший для них домом. Они привыкли к яркому свету неоновых огней, к дождям, к смогу, приняли правила игры мира, где нет магии и чудовищ, но есть оптоволоконные кабели и гигантские корпорации. И теперь пора бежать. Только это не будет обычный прыжок в случайный портал – уже невозможно прятаться. Пора возвращаться домой. И теперь все гораздо сложнее. 

«Готова?»

«Нет, – Цири мотает головой. – Я не хочу». 

«Я тоже, Цири», – он открывает портал и пропускает Цири вперед. Он оборачивается, заходя в портал, боясь увидеть, как распахивается дверь и в проеме возникает знакомый силуэт. 

«Я люблю тебя», – говорит он, выходя из портала вслед за Цири, но ветер заглушает его слова, как он и хотел.

«Ты что-то сказал?»

  
  
  



End file.
